


Inny początek

by PannaHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PannaHolmes/pseuds/PannaHolmes
Summary: Początek przygody Sherlocka i Johna ale w innej postaci.





	Inny początek

To wszystko zaczęło się w Londynie gdy wróciłam z wojny w Afganistanie. Byłam tam pielęgniarką polową i dużo widziałam, dużo złych rzeczy. Szłam sobie parkiem kiedy zobaczyłam siedzącego na ławce   
Mikea Stamforda, który za pierwszym razem mnie nie poznał ale zaraz wstał i powiedział :  
\- Jane! Jak miło Cię widzieć. Znasz mnie? Mike Stamford ze studiów medycznych.   
\- Cześć Mike. Oczywiście, że Cię pamiętam.

\- Jak tam u ciebie Joan? Słyszałem, że niedawno wróciłaś z Afganistanu i wprowadziłaś się gdzieś w Londynie. - Powiedział i uścisnął mi rękę

\- Tak. Ale nikt nie będzie chciał zemną mieszkać. - Powiedziałam w zamyśleniu

\- Wiesz to śmieszne. Jesteś drugą osobą, która mi to mówi. - Zachichotał

\- Tak? A kto w takim razie był pierwszą osobą? - zapytałam bo byłam bardzo zdziwiona tym faktem

\- Chodzi to Ci pokaże. - powiedział z uśmiechem na ustach

Więc poszłam z nim. Doszliśmy do znajomego mi laboratorium, w którym nie raz przebywałam by się do uczyć. Weszliśmy i zobaczyłam przez okienko młodą dziewczynę o bladej karnacji i kruczoczarnych kręconych włosach , która biła szpicrutą czyjeś zwłoki. Trzeba przyznać, że troszkę się wystraszyłam jak wyszła z sali i przywitała się z Mikem :

\- Cześć Mike. - i uścisnęła mu dłoń przy czym dodała - O widzę, że kogoś przyprowadziłeś Mike.- powiedziała i zerknęła na mnie badawczo.

\- A tak. To Jane Watson, panna Sherly Holmes.

\- Miło poznać. - powiedziała i poszła do mikroskopu by coś sprawdzić. Szybko dodała nie odrywając wzroku do swojej pracy - Afganistan czy Irak ?

-Jak do diabła wpadłaś na to? Mike czy ty coś jej powiedziałeś o mnie? - zapytałam

\- Oczywiście, że nie.

\- Pytam się gdzie służyłaś. W Afganistanie czy w Iraku? - powtórzyła

-Afganistan

\- Przyszliśmy tu w pewnej sprawie - powiedział siadają na wolnym krześle przy drzwiach - Moja przyjaciółka szuka kwatery. I pomyślałem …-przerwała mu Sherly

\- Oczywiście. Mam na oku pewną kamieniczkę przy Baker Street. Który by nam doskonale pasował. Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie Ci przeszkadzał zapach dymu papierosowego

\- Nie. Sama paliłam gdy byłam na wojnie

\- To bardzo dobrze. Mam dużo chemikaliów i od czasu do czasu robię eksperymenty. Nie będzie Ci to przeszkadzać?

\- Absolutnie nie

\- Zastanawiam się… Jakie mam jeszcze wady? Czasem zamykam się w sobie i nie odzywam się całymi dniami i nie dlatego, że się obraziłam po prostu myślę. I najlepiej będzie, żeby nikt się wtedy od mnie nie odzywał. A jakie pani ma wady? Najlepiej będzie się poznać od tej złej strony bo zamieszkamy razem.

\- Mam małego spaniela, to jeszcze szczenie. Nie znoszę hałasu i nie cierpię awantur. Już dość mam tego po wojnie. Wstaje dość wcześnie, zostało mi to jeszcze po wojnie. Jeszcze mam trochę wad ale te są najważniejsze.

\- A granie na skrzypcach zalicza się do hałasu. - zapytała z niepokojem odwracając się od mikroskopu

\- Zależy od muzyki. Dobra gra na skrzypcach jest miodem na uszy… A zbyt kiepska…

-W porządku! - zawołała śmiejąc się wesoło - Czyli sprawę możemy uznać za zamkniętą. Oczywiście jeżeli mieszkanie Ci się spodoba.

\- To kiedy je oglądamy?

-Jutro w południe. Tutaj i potem pójdziemy na Baker Street i wszystko ustalimy.

\- Dobrze. Przyjdę punktualnie.- odparłam. Pożegnałam się i wyszliśmy zostawiając Sherly przy pracy.

Poszliśmy w stronę mojego hotelu.

-Mike skąd ona wiedziała, że byłam na wojnie.

Mike zacichotał wesoło.

\- Na tym właśnie polega jej wyjątkowość. Wielu ludzi dało by, żeby wiedzieć jak ona to robi.

\- Och, więc to tajemnica?! Dzięki, że poznałeś mnie z nią. Właściwym przedmiotem badań ludzkości jest człowiek.

-W takim razie będziesz miała bardzo wyjątkowy przedmiot badań. Przekonasz się, że to trudny orzech od zgryzienia. Jestem pewien, że ona dowie się więcej o tobie, niż ty o niej. Do zobaczenia!

\- Do zobaczenia Mike! - odparłam wracając do hotelu.

Następnego dnia stawiliśmy się na Baker Street. Sherly zapukała do drzwi i otworzył jej starszy pan

\- Shely! Jak tam u ciebie? - powiedział po czym przytulił ją tak, że myślałam, że ona jest kimś więcej dla tego pana.

\- Dzień dobry Mr. Hudson. - powiedziała troszkę przyduszona- To Jane Watson.

\- Miło poznać. Proszę wejść. Schodami do góry.

Weszliśmy na górę i zobaczyłam duży salon z kominkiem, dwoma dużymi oknami a z salonu było przejście do kuchni z zawalonym różnymi pudłami stół.

\- Przepraszam za bałagan ale jeszcze nie zdążyłam poukładać wszystkiego

zaraz potem wkroczył pan Hudson i zapytał

\- Ma być jeden pokój czy dwa? Sherly jeszcze nie posprzątałaś?!

\- Oczywiście, że dwa pokoje - zaprotestowałam

\- No wiecie nasza sąsiadka ma w domu dwóch chłopaków, którzy mają jeden pokój i psa - powiedział i szybko dodał- to idę przygotować jeśli Ci się tu podoba.

\- Tak. Oczywiście. - powiedziałam w zamyśleniu, ponieważ tu jest odwrotnie my jesteśmy dziewczynami i mam psa a raczej w to wątpię i zaprzeczam, że między nami jest mięta. Muszę przyznać, że Sherly jest naprawdę ładna i wątpię w to, że niema chłopaka. Chociaż kto wie może i ma dziewczynę ale nie mnie. Kiedyś się jej zapytam.

\- Jane pożyczysz mi telefon?- zapytała z kuchni

\- A po co tobie mój telefon masz swój

\- Zablokowali mój numer a nie znają twojego. Proszę - powiedziała błagalnie

\- Jak ci zablokowali numer?- podeszłam i położyłam telefon na stole obok - Trzymaj.

\- I tak nie zrozumiesz … -przerwała i podeszła do okna z zaciekawieniem - Pomożesz mi ?

\- A w czym mam Ci pomóc?

\- Pojedziesz ze mną do Yardu

\- Ale teraz?! Ja jeszcze muszę przywieść rzeczy z hotelu.

\- Tak teraz. Ubieraj się a po twoje rzeczy wyśle kogoś i dziękuję za telefon -powiedziała już ubrana w płaszcz i szal

Tak więc zaczyna się nasze pierwsze śledztwo. Kiedy już dotarliśmy do Scotland Yardu czkała na nas inspektorka Lestrade. Szczerze mówiąc było po niej widać zdziwienie gdy nas ujrzała.  
\- Cześć Sherly. Kto to jeśli można wiedzieć? - zapytała z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami

\- Hej Georgie. Jane Watson i będzie mi pomagać.

\- Dobra nie będę się dopytywać bo i tak nie zrozumiem.

**Author's Note:**

> To jest moje pierwsze takie opowiadanie i za wszystkie błędy czy niedociągnięcia bardzo ale to bardzo przepraszam. I zostawcie komentarze.


End file.
